Pick a star on the dark horizon
by sephirothflame
Summary: Dean's trying to sleep, but Gabriel's got other plans. It all goes downhill from there. Dean/Castiel/Sam/Gabriel.


Title: Pick a star on the dark horizon  
Author: **sephirothflame**  
Rating: R  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Dean Winchester/Castiel/Sam Winchester/Gabriel (or more specifically Dean/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel and Gabriel/Castiel and probably implied Dean/Sam?)  
Warning(s): Foursome, Consensual Incest/Angelcest, Shameless PWP  
Spoiler(s): 5.08, "_Changing Channels_"  
Prompt(s): For **tiptoe39** who said "_write me dean/gabriel/sam/castiel funtimes. heee._"  
Word Count: 1,641  
Beta Reader: **fallingemerald**  
Rants: The original title was _ohgodicantbelieveiwrotethis_. Also, ohmygod, first foursome fic evar. D:  
Summary: Dean's trying to sleep, but Gabriel's got other plans. It all goes downhill from there.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_ and after this thing, I never will.

* * *

One minute, Dean's fast asleep dreaming about making out with Castiel in the backseat of the Impala and the next he's vaguely aware of someone licking a line down his neck. Which is really kind of nice, distracting, but nice.

"Good morning," Gabriel purrs. He rolls Dean onto his back, which Dean is fine with since it means Gabriel can settle across his lap, grinding down against Dean's half-hard length.

"What time is it?" Dean asks, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He can feel Sam asleep next to him and that means Castiel is probably nearby. He thinks the two of them were cuddling when he passed out.

Sam's the only one who'd let Castiel get away with the constant snuggling, most of the time. Gabriel only snuggles when he feels like it and Dean only allows it if he's asleep and doesn't have a choice.

"He's behind Sam. They're snuggling," Gabriel replies, nipping at Dean's neck lightly. He knows Dean hates it when he reads his mind but he does it anyways, the ass. "It's just after three."

"Mmmh," Dean hums as Gabriel starts trailing kisses down Dean's chest, and it takes Dean a moment to realize what Gabriel said. "Wait. In the afternoon?"

"In the morning," Gabriel says. His breath is warm and Dean almost forgets to be mad at Gabriel when the archangel starts to suck a mark onto Dean's stomach.

"You woke me up at three in the morning for some nookie?" Dean groans, bringing an arm up to cover my eyes. It's because he's tired, not because Gabriel's got the greatest tongue in existence. Seriously. "If you don't keep moving down I'm going to kick you."

"So demanding," Gabriel huffs. He nips at Dean's hip lightly, but he does as he's told. The only warning he Dean gets before Gabriel wraps his mouth around Dean's cock is the fact the archangel has to tug his boxers out of the way.

"Fuck," Dean groans, because _seriously_? He may complain about Gabriel all the fucking time, but the guy certainly has reasons to be kept around. Earth-shattering blow jobs are just one of the reasons.

Gabriel doesn't reply, but Dean doesn't mind. Gabriel does this flicking thing with his tongue across the crown that basically turns Dean's brain off.

As far as Dean's concerned, _this_ is Heaven. Somewhere to Dean's left, there's a hitch of breath before the bed groans beneath them. Dean drops the arm from his face to see Castiel propped up on his elbows, half leaning over Sam and he's staring at Dean. "Hey, Cas," he manages.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel says. He's staring, because he always stares, but it doesn't stop him from leaning forward hesitantly. "May I?"

It takes Dean a beat to realize what Castiel means but he doesn't hesitate in grabbing the back of Castiel's neck and tugging him down for a kiss. It's not the best kiss ever; Dean's busy getting his brains sucked out of his cock and Castiel is still new to this. It's still nice though, good. Dean could die happy right now.

"Seriously, guys?" Sam grumbles. He's pinned underneath Castiel's weight, but the angel seems content to stay where he is. Sam does _something_ to Castiel and Castiel bites down on Dean's lip in return. "I'm exhausted."

Gabriel slides off of Dean's cock with a loud pop and grins. "You don't know the meaning of the word, baby."

Dean's bucking, arching his hips to get Gabriel's mouth around his cock again but the archangel has apparently changed his mind. He stops kissing Castiel long enough to glare, forcing himself up on his elbows. "I swear to God, if you don't finish this – " he warns.

"Dean," Castiel says sternly, scowling. "You know the rules."

The rules, the rules, of course Dean knows the rules. No saying "God" or "Jesus". No mentioning this outside of the bedroom. Sam and Dean and Gabriel and Castiel were not related while in bed. Sharing is caring. Dean doesn't fucking cuddle. There's more to it than just that, but he's too pissed and needy to care. The point is; he knows the rules because he's the one who came up with half of them. Oh, Sam and Gabriel had pitched in while Castiel just stared, but there was a reason they had rules.

"But _Cas_," Dean whines, threading his fingers through Castiel's hair and tugging the angel towards him again, their lips barely brushing. "S'not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Sam says smugly.

Dean's now positive that Sam is molesting Castiel somehow because Castiel moans against Dean's lips and drags Dean into another kiss.

"I thought the rules went something like _break them and not get lucky_," Gabriel says, and then laughs when Dean flips him the bird. He wraps his hand around Dean's cock and starts to jerk him off, tauntingly slow.

"Mine," Castiel growls, breaking the kiss with Dean long enough to brush Gabriel's hand away. He clambers over Sam, finally, to settle more fully against Dean's side, curling around him as they continue to kiss. He wastes no time in wrapping his fingers around Dean's cock and Dean would return the favor but someone's hand beats him to it.

"Breaking all the rules this morning," Sam says against Castiel's shoulder, trailing kisses along the soft skin as he works Castiel's cock. "Kind of defeats the purpose of having them, doesn't it?"

"I shared," Castiel whines.

Dean's lips are attached to Castiel's jaw, nipping and sucking in a slow hungry motion. He's half a strangled moan from coming and he can't stop his hips from bucking forward if he wants to.

Castiel, his stupid, perfect, socially awkward and secretly sex crazed Castiel knows this. His fingers squeeze just a bit tighter and his hand slides just a bit faster, Dean's pre-come and Gabriel's spit slicking the way.

It's fucking _perfect_ and Dean bites down harder than he means too on Castiel's neck to stop himself from shouting when he comes. "Cas," he pants against the angel's cheek, "Cas." It's everything and nothing.

Castiel understands. "Dean," he replies, eyes half lidded. His hands roam over Dean's body lazily, trying to find place to rest or clutch. He can't seem to make up his mind, but Dean can't blame him. It's only a few more lazy movements of Sam's hand before Castiel's coming as well and he practically melts back against the taller male, dragging Dean with him.

"Not that the show isn't awesome," Gabriel says warily. "But I'm feeling kind of neglected."

Dean stops trailing kisses across Castiel's neck to glance at Gabriel. "Gimmie a minute?" he asks. He's blissed out and tired and all he wants to do is go back to sleep, preferably not with Castiel octopussed around him, but one of the rules is no one gets left out and they've already broken enough rules tonight.

"I've got you," Sam says as he pulls himself away from Castiel.

Gabriel's on him in an instant.

Dean can't see much from where he is and Castiel isn't inclined to move, so Dean's forced to push himself up on his elbows. He's still obscenely close to Sam, something he's not entirely comfortable with when he's not actively getting off, but there's something oddly fascinating about watching Sam's large hands move across Gabriel's small body.

"Gabriel," Sam groans when Gabriel presses their groins together. "Fuck."

"I was going to settle for a blow job, but if you insist," Gabriel grins. It's his _I planned this_ look, one Dean's seen a million times, they all have. He doesn't bother to stretch himself, never does, probably doesn't need to because of some crazy archangel or trickster magic, and he's lining himself up and sinking down Sam's length before Sam can even blink.

"_Fuck_," Says again, eyes flicking closed as he bucks his hips up.

_That_ seems to have stirred Castiel's interest, and he lets go of Dean to roll over and face Sam and Gabriel. He takes in Sam's hands at Gabriel's hips and the way the archangel is riding Sam easily, like he's done it a million times before.

Gabriel might have, too. They don't really talk about how things were before. Sam said it would bring up alliances and jealousy and some other big words that Dean was far too tired to care for. Besides, _this_ was so much better than before had ever been.

Dean's so busy watching Gabriel's face, the flutter of dark eyelashes against pale cheeks and the way the archangel bites his lip to realize that Sam's coming. He's not sure how long he's been staring at Gabriel, but he's more surprised when Castiel practically tackles Gabriel to the side and pins him down to start sucking him off than the fact he zoned out. Because, seriously? Castiel's not the one who should be sounding like this is the greatest thing ever.

Gabriel's equally surprised by Castiel's actions but he was the first to learn to just go with things. "Fuck, Cas," he groans, running his fingers through the angel's hair. "So good."

It's probably uncomfortable for Sam, pinned beneath Castiel yet again, but he just huffs out a pleased sound and rolls his eyes when he catches Dean eyes. "Angels," he grins lazily, before resting a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Angels," Dean agrees. He doesn't hesitate before reaching out to touch Castiel's shoulder as well, his thumb bumping against Sam's pinky. It's no more than they usually touch, but Dean likes to feel connected. The four of them, they're something. He isn't sure what, would ask Sam for the word but doesn't want his brother to accuse him of being a girl.

"You know you love us," Gabriel manages to gasp, groaning pathetically as he comes down Castiel's throat. "We're fucking _awesome_."

Dean kind of has to agree.


End file.
